User talk:Edme MacHeath14
__FORCETOC__ Yes, she does :D There are I think five Clans: LavaClan, MeadowClan, FrostClan, IceClan, and upcoming MoonClan. Feel free to join whichever one you'd like. [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] 03:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I can make you a siggie :D Any preferences? Like colors or wording? ⚡[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] 03:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC)⚡ Okay, go to your preferences and check insert wikitext. Then put ��[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang]�� Thanks! Here, I want to test my welcome out: Hi there! http://images.wikia.com/warriorscatsandclans/images/2/23/Ginger.jpgOhai dere!Added by Faolan MacDuncan 18 Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more! Please feel free to create a cat, join a Clan, write fanfictions, and roleplay! Do you want to join Project:Charart? Leave a message on my talk page if so. Thanks!!! ;D Did it work? ✨[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang]✨ Hi! Welcome to Warriors:Cats and Clans wiki![http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot Tiger][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tigerfoot foot] 13:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) What clan is Dawnheart in?[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot Tiger][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tigerfoot foot] 13:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, just add Dawnheart in LavaClan. BTW nice siggie.[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot Tiger][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tigerfoot foot]14:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat so we can talk![http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot Tiger][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tigerfoot foot] 14:56, July 24, 2012 (UTC) No, just RP but go onchat first, I have to explain some things.[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot Tiger][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tigerfoot foot] 14:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to ask when joining a pack or Clan, writing fanfictions, making pages, the only thing you need to ask is when making a Clan or pack. [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] 19:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat. [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] 19:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Did you see BeyondClan? It's based off of Wolves of the Beyond! [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] 21:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean to need kits? [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] Wanna chat?[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot Tiger][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tigerfoot foot] 22:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Just wait. People will adopt them. x3 [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] 22:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) /)_- *slaps forehead* You must be able to get ten people on this wiki, five to bece a rollback. ��[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang]�� To become one, sorry xD SpellFail [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] Erm, sure. What wiki and what do you want it to say? [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] 01:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) What program did you use? And you need to shade it correctly. I'll help you with chararts later. I am tired... Good night! [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 Silver][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Faolan_MacDuncan_18 fang] 04:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) if you need help with color i can do the color for you (for the chartart) Nightwolf14 12:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) i can't help you with the chart art thing so.....sorry [http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nightwolf14 Nightwolf][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Nightwolf14 14] 20:25, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I had a cool Idea,Fishclaw suspects Dawnheart loves Sun(fire) and stops meteting her. Sunfire realizez Dawnheart loves Fishclaw and tellsn them to meet each other. Emberstar stopsd Dawnheart from leaving cuz she's pregnant. Sunfire tries to tell Fishclaw what happened. but Fishclaw think Sunfire sabotaged them and he attacks. Dawnheart sneaks away, see this, and kills Fishclaw because he's attacking Sunfire.How about that?[http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot Tiger][http://warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tigerfoot foot] 18:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) hey what do you think of this? Nightwolf14 12:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC)http://images.wikia.com/warriorscatsandclans/images/5/5a/Blazestripe.jpgAdded by Nightwolf14 if faolan18 would let me help you with the cats and the colors i would but i cant ): Nightwolf14 21:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) hey!!! you wanna chat!!! Nightwolf14 21:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) How did you do rename your account??? I want to do that!!! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] In more detail, please! I don't know how to 'go to help and type in "usernames"'... [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] Sure. Can you make it a cat? Thanks! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 09:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how come you don't edit as much?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 21:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure! You only need to ask if you are creating a Clan :) [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 23:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Can you help me get new users? Advertise the wiki on other wikis please!! Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'''' 00:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Get on chat, and I'll tell you :D Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'''' 00:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Okay, I'll affiliate with you. Yes, I'll do a PCA with you. I have some blanks that the owner approved me of using. Sorry I couldn't get back sooner! DDDDDDDD: Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'''' 03:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC)'' I understood xD RP on MacNeart clan? Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path'''' 03:12, August 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Ok. Can you link me too it? I have a lot of wikis so I might not be able to edit it much, but I'll try to:)[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 02:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I want to chat, but for some reason I can't on this computer. Sorry.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 02:31, September 26, 2012 (UTC) sure, but I can't for very long.[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 02:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh really? That's very kind of you! But what do you mean she's having trouble activating it? Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path 12:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Who's Ira? Is it your friend? Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path 01:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Will she be a regular editor? Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path 02:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) K :) Silverfang''May StarClan Light Your Path 13:19, October 6, 2012 (UTC) That's odd. You changed it, somehow. And you are an admin. ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 18:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) uh hi Faolanmacduncan (talk) 00:36, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Cuz you're absolutely hilarious! xDDDD ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 02:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Check out October's new RP Clans! ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 03:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I don't know what happened... 0.0 ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 02:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't care :) ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 02:34, October 11, 2012 (UTC) yea im here and sure :D 19:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is being abandoned. If you would like to continue to roleplay, please join this wiki-The Warrior Cat Roleplay Wiki Thanks! Silverfang[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''May StarClan Light Your Path]] 01:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) hey